


Jolene: Loki/Hawkeye vs. Black Widow/Hawkeye

by Kadorienne



Category: Jolene (Song) - Dolly Parton, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackhawk - Freeform, Competition, F/M, Fanvid, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's begging of Natasha, please don't take his <strike>hawk</strike>man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolene: Loki/Hawkeye vs. Black Widow/Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Tribal Forces 2014. Betaed by Grey Bard.
> 
> Song: "Jolene" by Dolly Parton

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/suEMrTtY2-U)

Download: [m4v](http://www.filefactory.com/file/5jvc6gxc5agv/Jolene.m4v)  
[mov](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2dk09ybey4pf/Jolene.mov)


End file.
